The origins of the technology relating to portable structures such as tents is lost in antiquity. However, despite the unascertainable interval of time during which this technology has evolved and advanced, new and improved structures particularly adapted for such use continue to be developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,463 issued to L.R. Norman on Nov. 9, 1976 discloses such a structure useful as a tent which can be best be described as self-erecting. Said U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,463 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The structure disclosed in that patent consists of a fabric shell which forms the various outer surfaces of the erected structure and a frame for supporting such fabric when the structure is erected. In particular, the frame disclosed in that patent consists of a single loop of flexible, coilable, resilient material secured along its length into the structure's fabric so as to assume a bowed and rounded figure-eight configuration when the structure is erected. Specifically in that structure, the midpoint of this figure-eight shaped frame is located at the structure's apex with the two rounded loops of the frame's figure-eight shape confronting the surface upon which the structure rests. The support which this frame provides the erected structure is substantially increased by compressive forces applied to the frame by the tensioned fabric of its body.
Although the structure of the patent is quite useful, during erection the structure has a tendency to roll from front to back and from side to side thereby making complete erection to a stable tent difficult and especially difficult if attempted by just one person without the assistance of another person to prevent the rolling back and forth. As the patent teaches, the structure is finally stabilized by driving four stakes through the stake loops contained on the four corners of the structure. After securing the four stake loops to the ground with stakes the structure is stabilized and ready for use. What is needed, therefore, is a structure that can be readily transformed to its expanded configuration and upon such expansion be in a stabilized configuration so that the structure can be fully and easily erected by one person.
It is also desirable to have a basic structure which is lightweight and can be carried by one person to the beach to use as a cabana for shade from the sun which does not require the use of stakes or the like to extend the structure to its fully deployed configuration so that there is no need to worry about the loss of such stakes or other tie down devices while at the beach or when leaving the beach.